Team Red or Orange Is The New Red
by SSTR87
Summary: This is a fully open fanfic challenge. Team Red: Deadpool, Daredevil and Spider-Man are fanfic hopping, after... Well, let's call it an accident... Read, participate and enjoy


**[Deadpool, Spidey and DD were standing on the edge of a building, overlooking nearly a hundred thugs below. What the men were up to was anyone's guess...]**

"Shhh!" Deadpool hissed out with a finger to his mouth. "We're being extra sneaky."

Daredevil glared at Deadpool in annoyance, which honestly was quite a feat, considering he is blind and all. "Stop fooling around Deadpool, and get your head into the game," he ground out with his typical dark voice.

Spiderman could only shake his head as he palmed his face. "Seriously, you just _had_ to invite him along, Double-D? Didn't ya," the webhead wondered.

[Sooo.. Rooftop fun again?]

 **[No! You remember what happened last time, don't you?]**

[Too late, Deady's already off!]

Spiderman groaned as he stared into the dark night sky. "3.. 2... 1-"

BLAM! BLAMBLAMBLAM! "BAHAHAHA! That's right, who's your daddy?!" Deadpool challenged while rushing the assembled gangsters below, two pistols firing loudly as he dropped the faceless minions.

 **[Oooh, faceless minions... I like the sound of that!]**

[You be quiet! You're a bad influence on Deadpool!]

Oh, it was already too late as the masked madma-… err, that is, _Deadpool_ grinned and put away his pistols while pulling free his katanas. "Someone order the fresh faceless minions?" He asked boisterously as he giddily sliced the faces off of several men, ignoring the way that each man screamed and wailed. "Get 'em while they're hot!"

[Now do you see what you've done?]

 **[I'll take two, Deady!]**

Before Deadpool could happily carve into another man Spidey swung down on a web and kicked the hapless minions away. "Okay, no more faceless minions! I think I just threw up a little bit in my mask," he complained as he clutched his belly.

Daredevil was lucky as he only had to knock the remaining men unconscious and never had to see their faceless-... uhh ness?

Deadpool shrugged his shoulders as he looked down on the page the author was writing and nodded before giving a thumbs up. "'Facelesness' sounds good to me," he acknowledged.

As the author, slightly fearful for his life, stared at Deadpool, Spidey called out, gaining the attention of all present. "Quit messing around, Deadpool! We still have to figure out _why_ so many goons were holding up here," he called in annoyance.

 **[Geez, Spiderman seriously needs a chill pill...]**

"What? No, I don't!" Spidey shouted emphatically, waving his hands around.

Deady's eyes widened in surprise even as he pulled out a submachine gun, aiming it at the wall crawler. "You heard my inner voice!" Rather than waiting for a reply, he let loose a hail of gunfire.

Krakakakaka!

Luckily, for Spiderman, his agility saw him safe from harm. "Dammit, cut that out, Deadpool!"

While these two nitwits were busy messing around, Daredevil had gone inside, found the hidden documentation, another amazing feat as he is still blind, and was making his way out.

"DD, tell Spidey to quit shooting webs in my guns!" Deadpool wailed as he shook his pump-action rifle out, a smattering of web bobbing in and out.

Crossing his arms as if a teacher giving a much needed lecture, Spiderman spoke up. "Well, if you stopped trying to _**freaking shoot me**_ then I wouldn't be webbing up your guns," he admonished.

Deadpool sniffled and wiped away a tear. "I was just fooling around, Spidey. I wouldn't have _actually_ killed you... Just take off your leg or something," he offered cheerfully, his complexion brightening.

 **[Let's go for chimichangas!]**

[Actually, that's not such a bad idea...]

"Yeah! Woot woot! Chimi- changas! Chimi- changas!" Deadpool cheered while doing a little jig.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder if there's any sanity in him at all," Spidey pointed out to Daredevil who in turn nodded agreement.

"Wait, you guys are so coming with me!"

Both crime fighters stared at the Merc With A Mouth as if he had grown a sixth, maybe even a seventh head. "Come on, we made faceless minions together-" he tried while ignoring Spiderman denying said allegations. And before either could protest, grabbed both heroes' hands and pulled them through the Fourth Wall with a mighty grin plastered on his face.

Unfortunately, he pulled a bit too hard and punched through the Fifth Wall as well, tossing himself and his companions straight into a fanfic...

 **What happens next is up to you, the readers. Pick a fanfic concept and let's make history, screwing up someone else's story!**

 **SSTR87**


End file.
